Stuck between a dog and a lazy place
by Stufful
Summary: OC x Shikamaru Also a little OC x Kiba You and Kiba are best friends, but then amidst Ninja High School you find yourself getting into some trouble with your longtime crush, Shikamaru. Kiba gets jealous in between, you catch a few bad habits, and your father Kakashi has a lot to say about it.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up the exact same way I do every morning, with my cat pawing at my face. I reluctantly sit up, glancing at my alarm clock. 6:59 AM. Of course, one minute before my alarm was set to go off. I stretch and yawn and jump out of bed. I threw my hair into a long, lazy ponytail and walked into the kitchen. My father, Kakashi, making breakfast for the two of us. My mother died when I was just a baby, so naturally Kakashi and I are very close. Maybe that's why I've never been on a date, they're afraid of my father.. _or maybe I'm just ugly and can't compare to Ino or Sakura_. _Whatever_ , I thought, _not gonna waste my time worrying about stupid things like that._

"Goodmorning father" I said as Kakashi gave me an ear to ear smile. We ate breakfast together and after he finished he put his mask over his face. "Why do you have to wear that thing every day? You look much less menacing without it." I asked. "Oh, my darling Kimiko, if I didn't wear it the ladies would be all over me, and I couldn't focus on being a ninja because I'd have to be fighting away the women instead!" He said with a laugh.

"Alright, father, fair enough" I giggled.

I slipped on my black pants, blue sandals, fishnet top and Chuunin vest. Strapped my kunai holster to my right thigh and out the door I went. I left my ash-gray coloured hair in the lazy pony tail and out the door I went.

High school was different in Konoha.. four classes a day, each an hour long, with an hour long lunch break in between two of them. There are only 30 students in the final grade. The school was not mandatory, but a choice. We could've gone on to ninja training after the academy, or continued our studies as well as ninja training. For some reason I chose the second. All of us are 16-18 years old, and Chuunin. We love learning, and of course we want to be skilled ninja, but sometimes high schools are all the same..

My first class is a justu class. Today was a study day, where we listen to Iruka sensei talk and talk and talk about the different kinds of jutsu and just sit back for an hour jotting notes. Funny enough, this is my favourite class, because I get to sit in between my best friend Kiba and my.. well.. crush is a stupid word. On the other side of me is Shikamaru.

I've liked Shikamaru since the beginning of high school. I don't know what it is about him, but he fascinates me. _He's so cool.. how does he even get away with sleeping in every single class, yet passes all the tests with flying colours? Who knows.._ I thought, turning to Kiba. "Hey, wanna ditch the next class?" I asked, giving him my cheesiest smile. Akamaru barked and Kiba gave him a look, "Yeah, sure Kimi, HEY!" he yelled, smacking the table "SHIKAMARUUUUUUU! WAKEY WAKEY!"

 _Kiba can be so obnoxious.._ I thought, _but one of the reasons why you just gotta love him._

Shikamaru groaned and looked over at the both of us. "What?"

Kiba gave him a toothy grin and winked at me, "Wanna skip next class with me and Kimiko? It'll be funnnnnnnnnn…."

I smacked Kiba. "Yeah" Shikamaru said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. "Sure."

"OH, PARDON ME. WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE TO TEACH THE CLASS?" Iruka sensei yelled from the front of the room "I'M HEARING A LOT OF CHIT CHAT BACK THERE"

"Lay off!" said Kiba, he laughed "we're listening Sensei don't you worry!" Akamaru barked again.

Iruka shook his head and returned to teaching. "Anyways…."

The bell rang and the three of us left class.. and then the building.. and then the premises. For a ninja school, you'd think the teachers would be more alert about skipping class, you know, being Ninjas and all.. but maybe we're just too sneaky. Ha. Ha.

"ALRIGHT!" shouted Kiba "Where are we going?!"

I shook my head and pulled my ponytail over my shoulder, playing with my hair "must you always yell, Kiba? You're giving everyone in a five mile radius a headache."

Shikamaru laughed, giving me a warm smile. "I agree, it's so hard to sleep when you're around."

Kiba glared at both of us, walking backwards in front of us so he could stare us in the eyes "WELL YOU SHOULDN'T BE SLEEPING IN CLASS ANYWAY SHIKAMARU" he turned to me "and YOU, just, shut up. I could say one thing right here right now and you'd run away so don't you ruin this fun day for us!"

I stopped. I knew exactly what he was talking about. He'd tell Shikamaru I'm into him and that'd basically ruin my life, because, obviously he'd never go for someone like me. I glared at Kiba "shut up. Stop talking."

Shikamaru laughed "you guys fight like a married couple"

Kiba howled and laughed "HA! Like I'd marry her! Now, seriously, where do you guys want to go?"

Just as he said that, Akamaru started whining. "Damn it! I forgot! Akamaru has an infection in his ear and I forgot his medication, I'm going to run home and maybe I'll come find you guys later! See ya!" and he ran off.

I stood there for a second, trying to soak in what just happened. Akamaru is his life.. he wouldn't have forgotten that. And why was he so quick to leave? What just happened….?

And then I remembered I'm now alone with Shikamaru.

He turned to me, "well, looks like it's just you and me. What do you want to do?"

I turned red, "Umm.. I'm not really sure.. uh.. we don't have to hang out if you don't want to, I mean.. we could still hang out.. or do something though.. but only if you want."

Shikamaru smiled. "You're cute. Let's make it a date then."

My eyes turned wide "A date? Like a real date or like.. today's date is the date we're doing this on?"

"What?" He laughed again "Like, a date Kimi, I'm not one to do this but we do have the opportunity. We've been stuck beside each other in class for months and I like your attitude. We're friends enough that we could see where it leads us."

 _Well he's straight to the point,_ I thought, _hold on, does this mean he likes me or something? No. Noooooo. Did Kiba leave us alone on purpose? Nooooooooooooooooo…_

"O-okay.. so where are we going?"

"Would you like to come watch the clouds with me?" Shikamaru asked.

"You do that too? I thought I was the only one!" I said as I got a little too excited, "I mean, yeah, sure, sounds cool."

He laughed "yeah, none of my friends really like to do it with me because they think it's boring or something. I really enjoy it though. It's peaceful."

I nodded and we walked into town, looking for a nice spot.

"So," said Shikamaru "you have a thing for Kiba?"

I stuck my tongue out at him "No! No no, Kiba is like a brother to me. He's my best friend. I've always been that way, always found better friends in boys. I don't really get along with girls too much."

Shikamaru smiled "why's that?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not really the dramatic type. I've always kind of kept to myself, and the friends I do make just happen to be boys. I was raised by a man and him only so I'm more comfortable with them I guess.."

And our conversation continued, him asking me about my mother, family, and personal life. Talking to him was easy.. I wasn't sure why I was telling him all of these things. His voice was comforting, he always had a response for what I said and there was no awkward silence whatsoever.. I loved it.

Throughout the conversation we walked all through town and finally got to his favourite cloud gazing spot.

"Here, come on, and be careful" he said as he led me to a ladder, located on the side of a very tall, abandoned building. "You first" as he gestured for me to climb up.

"Alright.." I hesitated, climbing up the ladder. I got to the top very quickly and once I was up there I realized what was so special. It was a rooftop garden.. with a waterfall, flowers, the works. "How is this on top of a building?! Who looks after this? The building is abandoned!"

"Anyone who comes up here, really. Look" He pointed to a small greenhouse. "In there are all the gardening supplies you need, sometimes I come here and keep up the garden just so others can enjoy it too. It's kind of a pastime for me, haven't showed anyone. Don't tell Kiba about it" he laughed, "He'll call me a girl or something."

"It's beautiful" I said, taking in the scenery "I've never seen anything like this."

Shikamaru smiled. "I'm glad you like it, come over here." He was sitting on a very large hammock, and motioned for me to come lay beside him. "Don't worry, I don't bite."

I giggled, wondering if that was an innocent joke or a small dig at Kiba, who happens to bite quite often. I laid down next to him and looked up at the sky.

 _I can't believe I'm here right now.. how did an ordinary day of school turn into this?_

He looked up into the sky, "How peaceful is this? When I stress out I come here, lay down, light up a cigarette, and just relax. I've never really told anybody about this place either, so keep it to yourself alright? It'd be a real drag if a ton of people started coming here."

I laughed, "Shikamaru, I hang out with about 2 people. You have nothing to worry about."

He lit a cigarette, "want one?" he asked.

I don't smoke. Kakashi would karate chop me into the next village if he found out. Kiba would freak out. But.. Shikamaru smokes, and it looks good on him. And.. maybe he'll be impressed.

"Sure" I said, accepting his offering, "thanks."

I lit the cigarette and inhaled. Nothing happened.. I sort of enjoyed it. So we continued to sit there and puff on cigarettes and talk. Before long the sun was setting, and we realized two things.

We skipped the entire day of school, and we ditched Kiba.

"I guess we should get going, then?" asked Shikamaru, "My parents are really strict about dinner time. A real drag, I'd rather hang out with you some more."

I smiled, "It's fine! I have to get back to my dad too. He's probably wondering where I am."

We both got off the hammock and looked at each other. _He's so tall.._ I thought, _and handsome. I look like a short little potato next to him._

It was almost like he read my mind. "You're adorable" he said, patting my head, "Thank you for today. I enjoyed it. See you at school in the morning?"

I smiled, blushing as I looked down at my feet "Yes, of course. See you."

With that, we went our separate ways. I ran home, jumping from rooftops but I felt like I was dancing, twirling as I jumped.

When I arrived home, Kakashi already had dinner made and had eaten. "Where've you been?" He sounded concerned, "It'd be nice if you told me you weren't going to be home for dinner."

Typical dad. "I'm sorry! I was out with a friend."

"After school, right? You can't abandon your studies Kimiko."

"Yes, of course."

"Well, how's Kiba?"  
"Actually, father, I wasn't with Kiba.."  
"What? Who were you with? Another girl from class?" asked Kakashi as he gave me a quizzical look.

I looked down, _obviously he wouldn't think I'd be with a guy other than Kiba. What guy would be interested in me, right?_

"Shikamaru, actually. We went for a walk together." I looked down.

"Nara? Oh, good kid. Seems kind of lazy, though. Almost dumb."

"Actually, he's quite smart. He does this thing where he just thinks really hard and puts his hands in this weird position and literally shuts out everything and he's really really nice, he's very sweet I'm sure you'd really like him I mean I know since you lead Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke that you'd have met him a couple of times dad he's really great." _I need to stop talking._ "He's also really tall.. and handso-"

"Okay, Kimiko, I get it. You must like him very much."

I turned red. "What? No!"

Kakashi laughed "I've never heard you talk so much and so fast in your entire life. It's fine Kimi, just focus on your studies. That's all I ask. And let me know if you won't be home for dinner!" he said sternly.

"Alright, father. Understood."

Thank you so much for reading! More to come. xo


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up feeling almost nervous. _What is this feeling?_ I coughed. And then I remembered. _I smoked yesterday. And I smoked a lot. And I really, really want one again._ _Ugh, I hope this doesn't become a habit._

I hopped out of bed and went into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. _Gross, I really need to do something about this face._

I threw on some makeup, and took out my ponytail so my long ash gray hair would come down to my hips. I don't wear my hair down often, so if I'm going to start wearing makeup I might as well today the day.

Kakashi had gone on an early mission, but still left me some breakfast. I ate it and quickly rushed out the door, heading to school.

As I sat down in my first class, Shikamaru was nowhere to be found. _Late probably,_ I smirked _, I bet he's still asleep._

I sat down next to Kiba, who was silent. I put a hand on each of his cheeks and turned his head to me, looking at him straight in the eyes. "KIBA. I had an amazing day yesterday.."  
"Yeah! I bet. Way to ditch me you asshole." He scoffed.

"What? I thought you left on purpose!" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, I was serious. Akamaru needed his medicine and I didn't have it with me. I looked for you guys everywhere but I just ended up coming back to school."

I giggled, "Oops. Well, anyways. I'm sorry. I did have an amazing day though."

He smiled, "That's good. Shika's a real good guy."

As that was said, Shikamaru snuck into the class, five minutes after it had started. "Hey Kiba" He whispered "Hey Kiki".

Kiba looked at him weird "Kiki? Come on. I call her Kimi. Which is just short for Kimiko. You can't give her a new nickname that's a shortened version of another short version of her name!"

Shikamaru smirked "You're weird, Kiba. A nickname can be anything. Anyways" Shikamaru turned to me, "Want to do something after school?"

I blushed. "Yeah! Sure. That sounds great."

Kiba nudged me, "Um, hello. Best friend over here? Yeah.. we were supposed to do something today. Training, remember?"

I nodded. Right. "Sorry, Shikamaru. I totally forgot I had plans. You can come train with us if you want, though."

He smiled, "Sure, I won't go easy on you guys though. Don't take my attitude for granted."

I was excited, I've never really seen Shikamaru in battle action before. Always just seen him loafing around. I knew about his shadow possession, but never actually seen it.

Once lunch time hit, Kiba decided to go home for the break and leave me at school to fend for myself. _Talk about ditching._

I sat on a bench outside under a big tree, where Shikamaru came and sat with me. "Hey, my friends all didn't show up today. Mind if I'm your lunch buddy?"

I laughed. What a dork.

"Sure."

He smiled "Want a smoke, Kiki?" He asked while he lit himself one.

I got nervous, we're in a very public place. If Kiba came back early or Kakashi happened to stop by I'd be dead.. but it's worth it.

"Sure, thanks."

I lit up the cigarette and we picked back up where we left off. As we were sitting there, a new ninja I didn't know approached us and sat next to Shikamaru.

"Hey Neji" said Shikamaru, "How's it going?"

Neji. Riiiiiiiight. Neji Hyuuga. Hinata's cousin. Hinata and I were close friends as children, so I vaguely remember him now.

"Hello. Who's your friend?" asked Neji, expressionless.

"This is Kimiko, I call her Kiki." Shikamaru grinned.

"Hi, Kimi is fine too. Nice to meet you." I said.

"You too, so Shikamaru" Neji turned to him "I need some help with a mission after school, shouldn't take more than the evening. Care to join? I could use a ninja with your skill and intelligence level."

"Oh, uh." Shikamaru turned to me, tilting his head as he had made plans with me earlier and wasn't sure what to do.

I laughed, "I couldn't think of someone better to join you, Neji. Good luck guys!"

Shikamaru smiled. "It was nice having lunch with you. Same time tomorrow?"

I smirked. "Sure.. Shika."

I walked home from school with Kiba, we were headed to the forest to do some training. He was unusually quiet for his usual loud, obnixous self.

"What's up, Kib?"

"Nothing."

"Okay.." I said, looking down. "Well if you don't feel like training we don't have to."

"What? Yeah, I wanna train. I want to hang out with you I feel like I never see you anymore!" He shouted. _Wow, that wasn't so hard, was it?_

"What? Kiba. I hung out with you yesterday." I said.

"Yeah, well, ever since you and Shikamaru became _exclusive_ you totally ignore me in class. And don't even hang out with me! Or call me! Or even talk to me!" He was getting upset.

I was shocked. "Uh, okay. Relax. I started hanging around Shikamaru, what, yesterday? We're the exact same as we were before. And we aren't _excluuuusive_ we aren't even dating! We haven't even talked about stuff like that, we're just hanging out."

"Whatever, dude. Just don't forget about me because you've got a new boyfriend. Oh. And I know you're smoking now. What a good influence he is on you. You reek like cigarettes."

"We aren't even, ugh, what? You know what Kiba? I'll see you later." I got angry and ran off, back home.

On my way back I was thinking. _Maybe we are taking things a bit too fast. Are we, though? We haven't even done anything! Does Shikamaru even like me? I don't understand what's going on at all. I want a break from all this boy drama right now. Maybe I'll just stop hanging around Shikamaru for a while.. and Kiba._


	3. Chapter 3

Friday morning I woke up to my cat, once again. I groaned and turned around, facing the wall and trying to fall back asleep. "I don't want to go to school today, Luna. Let me sleeeeeeeepp!" I growled. She meowed something and went somewhere else. I fell back asleep.

I woke up at 12pm to someone knocking at my door. "What now.." I groaned, really not feeling like having any human interaction today. I was still in a bad mood from Kiba yesterday.

I walked to the door, opening it slowly.

"Hello." It was Neji. What is he doing here? How does he know where I live?

"Um.. hi" I said, still not really sure what was happening.

"Glad you're awake. Listen, coincidence that we met yesterday but I have been chosen as Team Leader for a mission. And Lady Hokage would like for you to join me, as well as Kiba, and Shikamaru."

I ran my hands through my hair "Yeah, some coincidence."

"Alright, so be ready in one hour. We will meet at the gates." He said.

"Hold on, uh, what is this mission even about?" I asked, still waking up.

He smiled. "I'll explain later. See you." And he disappeared.

"Okay…" I said, closing my door. _This is weird. I just met Neji yesterday and now he's taking me on a mission, and it just has to be with Kiba and Shikamaru who act like friends but both hate each other for some reason? No clue what's going on there. And what is this mission even for, anyway? Will I even be useful?_ _I know all of Kakashi's jutsu, being his daughter and all, and maybe I'll even get to try out my own summoning jutsu. Alright, I guess I should get ready to go.._

I did just as Neji said and was at the gates, about 10 minutes early. Kiba was already there. I stood beside him. "Hello."

"Hi." He said. Akamaru barked and jumped out of his jacket, into my arms. I giggled and started to pet Akamaru, which made Kiba smile.

"Still mad at me?" He asked, sticking his tongue out.

"Yes. But I'd like to forget about it. You're my best friend. I'll always be here okay. If anything even happens between Shikamaru and I, I'd expect you to be happy for me."

He nodded. "I understand. I acted up. I'm sorry. I'll try and keep my big mouth shut. I'm happy for you Kimi."

I smiled. "Still, there's nothing to be happy about. You assumed, Kiba. Shikamaru and I aren't anything but friends.. and you know what they say about assuming.."

He laughed "it makes an ass out of you and me, shut up. Let's hug it out?"

I nodded and gave Kiba a big hug, him squeezing the life out of me.

"Hey guys.. what's going on?" I heard Shikamaru ask. His voice was muffled because my head was buried in Kiba's chest. "Okay" I said, breaking apart the hug.

I turned to Shikamaru "Hi Shika" I said with a cheesy grin.

"Hey." He said, looking a bit sad. "You didn't come to school this morning, I waited for you at lunch time."

"Oh, yeah. I really wasn't feeling good. I'm sorry!"

"You look fine to me." Kiba piped up.

Shikamaru did a half smile and looked down, shaking his head. "It's fine, anyways. What's this mission about? Where's Neji?"

Just then, Neji appeared in front of us. "I have decided for the three of you to be on my team because of your advance skill level as ninja. This mission is as serious as it is dangerous. We are hunting after two ninja who have been causing chaos in the village. They've retreated into the forest, and as a result Lady Tsunade made it into a mission. Kimiko, you have a great reputation being Kakashi's daughter, and I know he's taught you all of his skills." I nodded. "Kiba" Neji continued "I need you and Akamaru to sniff these guys out, sometimes the byakugan can deceive me, but scents cannot." He turned "As for you, Shikamaru, you're a good friend of mine and you'd be a great attribute to have on any mission. Are you guys ready?"

We all went separate ways, but all I could think about was Shikamaru. _I hope he's okay. Maybe he'll even get to see me fight. I wonder if my summoning jutsu would impress him.. oh, and I'd love to see him perform his specialty jutsu as well. I wonder where he is,_ _oh_!-"

I guess I stopped paying attention and tripped as I was running through the trees, sending me crashing down to the ground.

"Ouch.." I groaned, struggling to stand up. _Alright, I need to focus. If I'm going to impress anybody I need to perform to the best of my ability._

Just as I was about to jump back into the trees and back on track, I stopped. And I didn't mean to.

 _What.. what's going on? I can't even move my body._

I started walking towards the bushes, getting frightened. I wasn't in control of my body, _why am I walking over here? How is this happening? Oh my god. Oh my god._

Just then, my hands went above my head, and I started walking around in a circle. Then forwards. Then backwards. I yelled "HELP" in a terrified, panicked state.

All of a sudden I heard laughing. It was Shikamaru.

We walked towards each other (against my control) and he set his hands down. "Release" he said with an easy breath.

"Wh..WHAT? DID YOU DO THAT?" I yelled at him.

He smirked. "Yeah, I just felt like bugging ya. Didn't think you should be by yourself anyways."

I glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean? I can fend for myself you know."

He laughed softly. "Oh, I know. That's why you fell right out of the tree?"

I looked down, embarrassed. "You saw that..?"

Shikamaru laughed. "Sure did. Neji and Kiba teamed up and Neji told me to go after you so in case we found the two ninja, it'd be a fair fight. Do you think you could work alongside the jutsu I just used against you?"

I looked at him. "Well, yeah. Just don't make them dance."

He nodded, letting out a small, very cute laugh. "I don't usually do that, however I felt obligated with you."

I shook my head. "Whatever. Are you ready?" I smiled.

He smiled back. "Actually, it's pretty late. Shouldn't we find somewhere to camp for the night?"

I stomped. _The only thing I've done so far is fall down and been a victim. Ugh. I'm useless._ "Fine"

We walked through the forest a big longer until we found a very large tree, with a small open clearing in front of it. It was surrounded by other bushes and trees, the perfect hiding and camping spot.

"Why don't you sit down, I can set up the tent if you'd like." He said.

I shook my head. "I'm not useless, I can help."

He looked at me "You don't need to keep saying that, I know you aren't. I just like helping you out."

I nodded. "Fair enough, but I'm still going to help you set up the tent, it'll go much faster."

He smiled. "You girls are always so stubborn, such a drag."

I laughed and gave him a little push, sending him off balance and almost causing him to fall over.

"Wow, you're stronger than you look." He laughed.

I showed him my fist. "I'm real tough too!" I said in a menacing tone.

He laughed again, this time a little bit louder and obnoxiously. "I know."

I rolled my eyes. "You sound like Kiba. Let's get this thing set up."

We finally set up the tent, and both crawled inside.

"Remember that day we watched the clouds together?" He asked me.

"Yes.. it was only a few days ago."

"Well, it was great." He said, rolling onto his side so we were looking at each other. "I want to do it again. You know, after the mission. I like you. I like your attitude. Your style. You're a really cool girl, Kiki."

I blushed, squishing my face into my pillow. "Well, thanks Shikamaru.."

He sighed, almost like a breath of relief. We sat in silence for a few minutes, very comfortable silence. After a little while I turned back to look at him, his breathing became slower and deeper, and he fell asleep.

 _Such a lazy boy_ , I thought, _he looks so peaceful in his sleep. I feel like this crush is taking its toll on me. Everything he does intoxicates me, and we haven't even hit first base._ _Something about him.. I can't quite put my finger on what it is. But god, I like him so much.._

I woke up the next morning to an arm around me, I tried to squirm out of it but his grip was tight. I relaxed. _Right, it's just Shikamaru._ I closed my eyes again. _This feels so comforting..It feels.. right._

I woke up again to the sound of something outside the tent. Shikamaru sprung up, looking around. "Oh no.." he mumbled.

"What? What is it?" I asked, scared.

He shook his head. "I'm not sure, let me go check it out."

I pushed past him, jumping out of the tent. I looked around and couldn't see anything.

I did the appropriate hand signs. "Summoning jutsu!"

Kakashi taught me quite a few of his jutsu, my favourite being the summoning jutsu. However, only a few ninja have the power to awaken and summon the cats. There are lions, tigers, small cats, the whole family. I haven't mastered it, so instead of getting a big mighty lion I was visited by a small house cat.

I glared. "HI! What do you need me for Master Kimiko?" it said with a goofy grin.

"Torimo.. I need you to tell me if there are any enemies around.."

Shikamaru emerged from the tent. "Nice cat."

The cat sniffed and searched around, trotting back up to us. "I couldn't find anything, master Kimiko. I don't think there was anything here. A rat maybe?"

I looked down, embarrassed. "Thank you Torimo, you may go."

Shikamaru smiled, looking at me. "Impressive jutsu, by the way. Can you summon anything more than the cat?"

I felt my face go red. "Yes. The great cat lord. But he only really comes when there's great danger. I guess we weren't in trouble, just a bit paranoid."

He nodded. "I guess so. Should we pack up and start moving? Find the others?"

I kicked the ground softly. "We could.. or we could just hang out for a bit.."

He looked at me, confused. "Neji and Kiba would be okay if anything happened, I guess."

"I'm not saying all day! We just had a rude awakening."

Shikamaru laughed. "Alright. If we're gonna sneak around let's at least somewhere worthy of sneaking to. The lake?"

I poked his chest. "I'll race ya." And sprinted away.


End file.
